LOOK AT ME
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Bukan pertama kalinya Myungsoo berharap namja yang dicintainya dapat mengerti perasaannya. Melihat semua perhatian yang diberikannya kepadanya. Satu hal sama yang diharapkan oleh Sungyeol. [ Infinite Fanficts. Kim Myungsoo, Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun, Lee Sungyeol, Romance Hurt]


**Look at Me**

Main Cast : Kim Myungsoo, Kim Sunggyu, Nam Woohyun, Lee Sungyeol

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Rating : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typho dimana mana

Myungsoo menatap namja yang berada beberapa meter didepannya dengan lekat. Dia meremas erat telapak tangannya sendiri. Darah seakan naik semua ke kepalanya saat melihat namja didepannya. Namja yang sudah 1 tahun lebih dicintainya secara diam-diam. Bukan karena dia terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Bukan juga karena dia merasa minder dan takut ditolak oleh namja itu. Hanya satu alasannya, dia menghormati namja itu. Dia ingin menjaga kehormatan namja itu. Namja yang sudah setahun lebih menjadi leadernya. Namja yang bahkan tak pernah sadar dengan setiap perhatiannya kepadanya. Namja yang memiliki marga yang sama dengannya. _Kim Sunggyu_.

Dia semakin keras meremas tangannya. Tak peduli dengan ujung-ujung jarinya yang memutih karena remasan erat telapak tangannya. Dia hanya merasa kesal, menatap namja yang begitu dihormatinya kini nampak bermesraan dengan hyung nya. Memang bukan kali pertama Myungsoo melihat kedekatan mereka. Bukan kali pertama Myungsoo melihat hyungnya iu menempel pada namja yang disukainya. Tapi rasanya selalu sama saat Myungsoo melihat kedekatan namja yang disukainya dengan hyungnya. Sakit dan kesal. Bahkan dihari special bagi hyungnya ini.

"Nam Woohyun, Saengil chukkae… hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Malhaebwa…" ucap Sunggyu masih melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat dipundak Woohyun.

"Apa aku boleh meminta apapun?" ucap Woohyun sambil menyipitkan matanya kearah Sunggyu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi belum tentu aku akan mengabulkannya." Jawab Sunggyu dengan cengiran khas dibibirnya.

"Ck.. Kau harus mengabulkannya." Ucap Woohyun mendecak kesal kearah Sunggyu.

"Anni. Kau kan _byeontae_."ucap Sunggyu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aigoo aigoo. Apa kalian pikir hanya ada kalian berdua disini. Aku sampai merinding mendengar percakapan kalian" ucap Hoya sambil mengusap kedua lengannya dengan wajah geli.

"Ya ima! Memang apa yang kau bayangkan?" Tanya Sunggyu.

"Haish..Apa aku harus mengatakannya disini? Sepertinya semuanya sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian berdua." Ucap Hoya sambil menatap Sunggyu dan Woohyun sebal. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh bersama.

"Aigoo, aigoo. Untung aku sudah cukup umur untuk mendengar percakapan ini." ucap Sungjong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi maksudmu sekarang kau mengerti hal-hal yang seperti itu?" Tanya Sungyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aigoo hyung… Tapi aku tak separah kau." Ucap Sungjong sambil mengedikkan bahunya geli.

"Belum… lama-lama kau juga akan separah aku." Ucap Sungyeol terkekeh senang. Sungjong hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah hyung satunya itu.

"Myungsoo ah, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Tanya Dongwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dongsaeng nya itu.

"Ani, gwenchana." Ucap Myungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Dongwoo.

"Kau terlihat sedang tidak bersemangat, apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Woohyun menatap lekat wajah lesu Myungsoo.

 _'_ _Geure.. aku sakit hyung. sakit melihatmu bersama orang yang kucintai' rutuk Myungsoo dalam hati._

"Anni. Gwenchana. Aku hanya kelelahan setelah syuting drama. Bolehkah aku istirahat terlebih dahulu hyung?" ucap Myungsoo mencoba lari dari keadaan yang sedari tadi mengungkungnya.

"Eo. Tidurlah. Kau pasti capek." Ucap Woohyun.

"Mianhae hyung. Saengil chukkae." Ucap Myungsoo sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamarnya.

. . . . . . .

Myungsoo menarik keatas selimutnya. Mencoba menghapus semua pikiran yang membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Kedua telinganya tersumpal dengan earphone yang sedari tadi mendendangkan lagu-lagu dari album kesukaannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan album Kim Sunggyu. Volumenya begitu keras, karena ia tak ingin mendengar suara hyung-hyung nya, terutama suara Sunggyu dan Woohyun. Dia membalikkan badanya, memeluk erat guling kesayangannya sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi rasanya percuma saja. Pikirannya bahkan tak bisa tenang dan dipenuhi dengan segala hal tentang namja yang dicintainya.

 _Grebb.._ Myungsoo tersentak kaget saat merasakan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tidak terlalu erat, tapi dia bahkan begitu hafal dengan lengan ini. Lengan namja yang dicintainya. Dilepaskannya earphone dari kedua telinganya.

"Eoh? Aku kira kau sudah tidur." Ucap Sunggyu sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Myungsoo. Namun gagal, karena Myungsoo malah menarik erat lengannya lagi.

"Aku tak bisa tidur hyung." ucap Myungsoo sambil mengusap punggung tangan Sunggyu.

"Waeyo? Apa yang membuat dongsaeng kesayanganku ini susah tidur?" Tanya Sunggyu.

Myungsoo diam sejenak. Dilepaskannya pelukan Sunggyu dipinggangnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap langsung kearah Sunggyu. Ditatapnya wajah Sunggyu dengan lekat.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo dengan pelan.

"Ehm, katakan saja." Ucap Sunggyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Myungsoo, mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama jawaban dari dongsaengnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan Woohyun hyung, hyung." ucap Myungsoo pelan. Diamatinya raut wajah Sunggyu.

"Wae?" Tanya Sunggyu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karena.." Myungsoo menelan ludahnya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah saatnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada hyungnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu hyung." ucap Myungsoo sambil menatap lekat wajah Sunggyu.

"Aigoo… aku juga menyukaimu Myungsoo ya.. kau kan tahu sendiri, kau dongsaeng kesayanganku." Ucap Sunggyu sambil mencubit gemas pipi Myungsoo.

"Bukan sebagai dongsaeng hyung." ucap Myungsoo meremas erat jari Sunggyu yang mencubit pipinya.

"Tapi sebagai namja. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu." Ucap Myungsoo sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Sunggyu.

"Mwo?" Sunggyu membulatkan mulutnya. Tak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau suka bercanda Myungsoo ah?" ucap Sunggyu sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Aku tak sedang bercanda hyung. Aku mencintaimu sejak lama. Aku tak berani mengatakannya, karena aku selalu menghormatimu sebagai leader. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin menyesal dengan keputusanku itu." Ucap Myungsoo.

"Maldo andwe." Ucap Sunggyu menggeleng tak percaya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Kim Myungsoo." Ucap Sunggyu sembari bangun dan bergegas keluar dari kamar dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan seperti ini hyung." gumam Myungsoo pelan. Airmata itu menetes perlahan dari kedua matanya.

. . . . . . .

Woohyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah. Akhirnya dia bisa mandi setelah hampir seharian penuh dia tak mandi karena membernya yang membuat dia sibuk dengan berbagai alasan hanya agar mereka bisa menyiapkan kejutan ulangtahun untuknya. Bibirnya terangkat keatas saat melihat punggung namja yang begitu dihafalnya tengah meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Bukankah malam ini kau akan menemani Myungsoo tidur hyung? kau bilang kau khawatir melihat Myungsoo begitu tampak kelelahan." Ucap Woohyun sambil beranjak naik keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak jadi." Ucap Sunggyu singkat. Otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan ucapan dongsaeng kesayangannya tadi.

"Wae? Apa dia tak mau kau temani?" Tanya Woohyun sambil berbaring miring menghadap kearah punggung Sunggyu.

"Anni." Jawab Sunggyu singkat.

Woohyun mengerutkan dahinya. Tak biasanya Sunggyu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu singkat.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Woohyun lagi.

Sunggyu membalikkan badannya, menatap Woohyun lekat dikedua matanya.

"Eobseo." Ucap Sunggyu.

Woohyun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sunggyu. Melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang Sunggyu dengat lembut.

"Aku senang kau tak jadi tidur dengannya. Aku ingin tidur denganmu malam ini hyung." ucap Woohyun sambil tersenyum kearah Sunggyu.

Sunggyu melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Woohyun. Hingga Woohyun tersentak karena Sunggyu menarik erat pinggangnya. Membuat wajah Woohyun berada begitu dekat dengan wajah Sunggyu. Woohyun bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya saat merasakan hembusan nafas Sunggyu dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Nam Woohyun." Ucap Sunggyu seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. ditatapnya wajah namja yang berada tepat didepannya.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu hyung" ucap Woohyun dengan gugup karena tatapan tajam dari mata namjanya. Woohyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sunggyu mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. Ia menutup erat kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Sunggyu menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Tangannya meremas pinggang Sunggyu saat merasakan tangan Sunggyu yang menekan tengkuknya. Membuat bibir Sunggyu semakin menekan bibirnya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan gerakan bibir Sunggyu yang menyapu dan melumat kedua bibirnya.

Woohyun membuka matanya sejenak, menatap Sunggyu yang masih melumat bibirnya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran namjanya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan kekalutan pikiran Sunggyu yang tersalur dari ciumannya. Woohyun menatap Sunggyu lembut. Perlahan ditutupnya lagi kedua matanya. Woohyun meremas erat pinggang sunggyu. Dia mencoba mengikuti gerakan bibir Sunggyu sekarang. Berharap bisa meringankan kekalutan namja yang begitu dicintainya itu.

. . . . . . .

Myungsoo mulai tertidur. Dengan segala hal yang masih memenuhi pikirannya. Jika bukan karena tubuhnya yang begitu kelelahan setelah latihan dan syuting drama, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Dia tak sadar ketika ada seseorang yang berbaring disampingnya. Menatap wajahnya lekat. Namja tinggi yang selama ini diam-diam menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Seperti dia yang menyimpan perasaan kepada Sunggyu hyungnya. _Lee Sungyeol_.

"Hyung.. Sunggyu hyung" igau Myungsoo pelan.

Sungyeol menatap sendu kearah Myungsoo. Tangannya mengusap halus punggung tangan Myungsoo yang tengah memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mencintainya Myungsoo ah? kapan kau sadar bahwa ada aku disini yang mencintaimu?" ucap Sungyeol pelan.

"Jaljja Myungsoo ah.." Diusapnya kepala Myungsoo pelan, sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur myungsoo.

Meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan segala mimpinya tentang Sunggyu, hyung yang dicintainya.

TBC

Ff ini special for **MynameX** yang lagi sama-sama shipper in GyuHyun dan MyungYeol couple. Tapi author belum tahu akhirnya mau dibawa kemana? Mungkin malah bisa jadi MyungGyu couple.. kekeke

Gomawo bagi yang dah baca.. Jangan lupa review oke?


End file.
